Save My Poor Gaara
by Princesa Alisakura
Summary: Yashamaru was always willing to do anything for his precious nephew. Anything. OOC I think.


Another 'Les Naruto' Yay.

I know that the fourth kazekage really loved his son and that his roles as leader deprived him of being a father but really man, who in their right mind would seal a beast inside his unborn child and kill his wife in the process? At least Minato-sama had a reason, but Gaara's pop? *GGRRRR*

Discalimer: Dont own Naruto nor Les Mis

Enojy ^^

* * *

Yashamaru hid his face in a cloak as he walked to the shady part of Suna. Gaara just turned five and he was starting to lose control of the shukaku, the Kazekage having enough of the council asked(ordered) Yashamaru to test Gaara to see if he was capable to control the demon. Hearing that, the man begged to give the boy more time, the kazekage saw that Yashamaru truly treasured his nephew as much as he treasured his deceased sister and that was saying something. So he thought of a good enough idea he could think of.

He'll give his son more time, if Yashamaru could pay for all of the damage the little boy caused over the years, without the aide of his ANBU status. That's what brought the man here, selling a pocket watch that belonged in his family for eight generations, he opened it to show the old man he was trying to sell it too that it was in perfect shape, he had to pull out a lock of hair that was inside, it was Karura's.

"I'll give you eight hundred," the man rasped out.

Yashamaru shook his head," It's worth ten."

The old man hmph ed," Take it or leave it."

The man sighed as he pondered he heard a few foreign ninjas snickering.

"I smell women in the air," A Iwa ninja whispered to some comrades," Think I'll relax with that women over."

"Lovely lady I'm longing 'til I'm broke," Another one said," I've been away from my lovely wife for seven days so I'm hungry for a poke."

The men bumped into Yashamaru who agreed to the eight hundred ryo and as a result he dropped his sisters hair on the ground, he was only able to get a few strands as the rest blew away. Many women walked to the ninja and offered their "services" Yashamaru glared at the women in disgust and began to walk away until a little old lady grabbed his hood making his waist length sandy hair tumble out .

"What pretty hair what pretty locks you got there," She took a lock and liked the softness it had,"What luck you got It's worth something my dear," She turned him around ran her wrinkled fingers through the scared mans head," I'll take the lot."

He slapped the hand away," Don't touch me, leave me alone."

The anbu made a hasty getaway only to be blocked by two large man.

"Let's make a price," The crone said as she pulled some money out of her chest,"I'll give you ten thousand just think of that!"

Yasha trembled," It'll pay a debt."

"Then follow me my boy," The crone gestured and turned around.

The man followed," What can I do? It'll pay a debt, ten thousand may save my poor Gaara."

As many women and men flocked and sold their bodies for for money, Yashamaru held back his tears as the crone chopped off all of his hair, he hated it he just wanted to kill this woman and run away. But Gaara's smiling face appeared in his head, that bright smile that once belonged to his sister, he had to endure it."

As Yashamaru walked out of the alley he only had tuft hair, it changed his appearance drastically.

"Come over here," A voice called out for him, the man looked and saw a middle aged man with a woman clinging his arm, she had a lot of makeup and smelled like old lady perfume that made a one's nose wrinkle involuntary,"It's twenty thousand for a tooth."

Yashamaru took a step back but the women walked to him," Come on deary, I'll pay well for your youth."

The man sighed and thrusted his hand to the man who wanted his tooth," Pay me first then I'll do it."

The tooth man pushed the boy back and took some pliers," Don't worry I'll make fast and still be able to bite."

He yanked out two back teeth while Yashamaru was pinned down.

* * *

"Give me the dirt, who's that bit over there?" Asked a local pimp pointing at Yashamaru.

Said boy was sitting on a box with a bloodied cloth in his mouth.

"Just a man," A prostitute said.

"He's got a kid," one said," He's trying to make some fast money for him."

The pimp smirked, "Really?"

He walked to Yasha and placed a hand on his pale face only for the anbu to slap it away.

"I already gave you my teeth and my hair," He spat out," What more do you people want?~! My soul?~!"

The pimp stuck his hands in his pockets," No but I think you can earn some extra money if you work for me."

The blonde looked up when he heard the word money," Hm?"

the pimp took a hand out and pointed at a foreign ninja who eyed him in lust. Disgust and dread spread through the young man's body, '_ He can't be serious,_' he thought to himself. Then many other prostitutes surrounded him trying to soften the blow.

"Come on dearie, why all the fuss?" A younger woman said, she had to be in here teens

"You're no better off than the rest of us," A boy said.

"Life has dropped you at the bottom of the heap," One person assumed.

Join your brothers and sisters, make money in your sleep," One person said.

Yashamaru had no choice he got up and approached the ninja, many of the prostitutes gathered around him to make look presentable while the pimp ushered the ninja to a room. The ninja waited until the door opened to reveal Yashamaru with a dead look on his face, he offered his hand to the man and the ninja took it.

"Come on, sir," He muttered,"You can wear your shoes doesn't it feel wonderful to have a person who can't refuse."

As Yashamaru was undressed he had many thoughts in my mind,_'Easy money? For just lying on a bed? Just as well, they'll never see the hate that's in my head.'_

"Don't they know they're making love to one already dead?"

* * *

Yashamaru opened the door to the Kazekage office, he limped to the desk and threw crumpled ryo down and walked away.

"Good lord man," the kage yelled," What did you do?"

Yashamaru stopped at the door and turned to glare at the man, it was sharper and more intimidating than the other glares he would give. He didn't answer and left the office as the Kazekage looked at the money.

Yashamaru continued to limp away until he heard the sound of little feet running toward him.

He turned and saw little Gaara holding his teddy bear, he had his smile on and everything. For some reason, all the bitterness and sadness that onces dwelled in the anbu's heart just disappeared and a small smile appeared on his face when the boy ran to his leg.

"Yashamaru," Little Gaara asked," What's wrong?"

Yashamaru smiled and patted his head," It is nothing Gaara-sama."

* * *

*cries a waterfall* Why am I so mean to poor Yasha?~!


End file.
